In the state of the art, thin-film tapered slotline antennas are known which comprise at least one tapered slotline antenna element used for receiving and/or emitting electromagnetic waves. The tapered slotline antennas (TSAs) are typically used for determining and/or measuring radiation and signal characteristics of wireless devices over the air (OTA). The tapered slotline antennas are also called Vivaldi antennas.
In US 2009/0015832 A1, a typical tapered slotline antenna is shown. The tapered slotline antenna comprises a substantially planar substrate as well as a pair of antenna elements which are arranged in a mirror image on the substrate. Thus, both antenna elements are located in the same plane defined by the substrate.
The antenna elements each comprise a conductive section and a resistive section adjoining the conductive section such that the tapered end of the tapered slotline antenna element is formed by the resistive section. However, the antenna elements known in the prior art as well as the antenna systems comprising such antenna elements have some disadvantages regarding the radio frequency performances.
Besides the tapered slotline antennas, standard gain horn (SGH) antennas are also used for measuring and analyzing communication devices such as a 4G and/or 5G wireless device.
However, the standard gain horn antennas are large and they have a relative small frequency range for testing and analyzing purposes.